


Something There That Wasn't There Before

by JuniorWoofles



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Coming Out, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Phil is not on fire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 06:26:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6842713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuniorWoofles/pseuds/JuniorWoofles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Domestic, adorable idiots filming a 'Phil is Not on Fire' of the future</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something There That Wasn't There Before

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Disney because I'm Disney trash as well as Phan trash

“Are you ready, Bear?” Phil asked as he came into the lounge and sat down next to his flatmate.

“I think so,” the younger man replied, snuggling into Phil’s side. “Is everything all set up?”

“Yeah, I just need you now.”

“Too bad, we have to film. You can have me later,” Dan deadpanned.

“Daaaann,” Phil whined as he blushed and shoved into Dan’s side. “Did you have to?”

“Of course I did,” he said, as he nudged Phil back.

 They lapsed to a comfortable silence, curling yup into each other and focusing on the TV which was playing softly in the background. After a few minutes of this, Dan turned to Phil and nudged him again. “C’mon, I know I’m the King of Procrastinating but if we don’t do it now we never will.”

“Fine,” Phil half-grumbled. As much as he didn’t want to move he knew he would have to if they wanted to get anything filmed.

“C’mon,” Dan said as he removed himself from Phil and stood up, stretching out his stiff limbs. “Here,” he said as he extended his hand for Phil to hold to help himself up.

“Thanks,” Phil smiled as he accepted the help.

“No problem. However you appear to be missing some cat whiskers and that is a problem.”

“Do you wanna help me rectify that then?”

“Always,” they smiled goofily at each other before they went through to the bedroom, without letting go of each other’s hand.

 

*                             *                             *                             *                             *                             *

 

“Ready?” Phil turned to Dan once they were sat on the bed.

“I’m ready. No wait, I love you.”

“I love you too, Bear.”

Dan smiled back at him. “Okay, now I’m ready.”

Phil grinned and kissed his boyfriend quickly. “Are you ready to break the internet?”

“I think so,” Dan paused and bit on his lip. “Are you sure this is the right way to do this?”

“Dan, this was _your_ idea!” Phil smiled, before he linked his fingers with Dan’s again. “Are you sure you’re ready? We can take them off if you’re not?”

“No, no, no. No, we’re keeping them on,” Dan said firmly as he kissed Phil’s hand. “I don’t plan on taking it off. Like, ever.”

“Me neither,” Phil said as he gave Dan’s hand a little squeeze.

“Good, okay. So I kind of need to put the camera on, Phil.”

“Okay so?” Phil queried, wondering why Dan had to announce it.

“So this,” Dan lifted up their joined hands and shook them.

“Right, sorry.” Phil said as he blushed slightly as he untangled their fingers.

“You’re cute when you blush,” Dan commented as he switched on the camera, which caused Phil to blush even more.

“And we’ll never get anything filmed if you keep making me,” Phil shot back as he willed his cheeks to not go any darker.

 “Fine, sorry,” Dan said as he kissed Phil quickly.

“We’re going to have to edit that out now,” Phil mumbled against Dan’s lips.

“Maybe not,” Dan smirked.

 “Dan, it’s bad enough that we’re planning on breaking the internet without completely killing it too.”

“Fine,” he replied, kissing Phil one last time before breaking away to collect the Sharpie.

 

*                             *                             *                             *                             *                             *

 

“Whisker time, c’mon,” Dan said as he took the pen to Phil’s face. “Bum bum bum badum dum.”

“What are you even humming?”

“I love Phil, I love him.”

Phil felt his face flush and saw Dan’s lip quirk up at bit at it. “Dan, you said you’d stop.”

“Ugh, fine. When did it become such a crime to say you loved your boyfriend, geez,” he groaned as he started colouring in Phil’s nose.

“When it is said in a video that you’ll need to edit out. I want this to at least make us appear semi-normal. Discounting whiskers of course,” Phil joked. He was half tempted to meow or something but decided that it wouldn’t really help the point he was trying to make. “I love you too, though. Can I draw on your face now?”

Dan looked over the cat nose he had drawn before nodding and handing over the pen. “Yes, you may, my fine sir.”

“Why, thank you, my dear sir,” Phil replied before he started drawing on his boyfriend’s face. “And I think we’re good to go,” he said a few moments later as he inspected his artwork.

“Nose achievement,” Dan said as they grinned into the camera.

“Right now, lionsandllamas9 on Twitter asks who can do a handstand for the longest?” Phil read from Dan’s phone.

“That would be neither of us.”

“They’ll want proof. Maybe we should have thought this through earlier. Is it possible to set it up so we can both go at the same time?”

“It might be. Just give me a sec.” Dan got to work fixing the camera while Phil tided up some more floor space.

“Ready?” Phil asked once he was in position.

“Okay. So disclaimer, neither of us can do handstands so this is not going to work,” Dan said into the camera before moving back next to Phil. “Ready, three, two, one, go.”

They both tried to place their hands on the floor and balance themselves out but predictably it didn’t go well. Dan fell over nearly immediately, barely getting up before falling back down, knocking into Phil as he did so.

“Is that proof?” Dan called from where he had fallen on top of Phil.

“Maybe,” Phil said from under him, trying to elbow Dan off him. “Now get off, editing this is going to take hours already and we’ve barely started.”

They both got up and rearranged the camera before they sat back down on “Phil’s” bed.

“So it seems that your answer would be Phil but he’s still terrible.”

“Hey! I would have held it for longer if you hadn’t crashed into me.”

“I’m so sorry that I deprive you of that extra second.”

“You better be.”

“I am.” Dan leaned over and kissed Phil quickly on the cheek. “See?”

“Fine but you’re giving me one hell of an editing job.”

“I know,” Dan said cheekily with a wink at Phil.

“Let’s just move on.”

“Okay, so crazylovegirl asks if you’d rather be a giraffe with no neck or an elephant without ears?”

“Uh, elephant with no ears.”

“Why?”

“Because that why I’d still be able to eat.”

“Always thinking with your stomach,” Dan laughed. “But don’t elephants need their ears to keep cool or something so you’d overheat.”

“I’d cope.”

“Really?” Dan moved behind Phil and fashioned his arms into circles around Phil’s face and started flapping them about like elephant ears.

“Dan, you’re going to elbow me in the face,” Phil complained as Dan’s arms moved in front of him.

Dan moved back away laughing at the scared look Phil had had.

“Dan, it was an elephant without ears! What good was that?”

“It was hilarious.”

“If you say so, Be– ” Phil cut himself off when he realise what he was about to say but Dan smiled at him before picking up his phone again.

“Would you rather be too short or too tall?”

“I’d rather you were smaller.”

“That’s not the question, Phil,” Dan laughed.

“I don’t know then.”

“I think I’d rather be taller because then I could lord over everyone.”

“Sounds like you, Dan.”

“It’d be great fun!” he exclaimed as he jumped on the bed and put his hands on his hips like a judgemental parent. “You will do as I say!”

“Oh get off,” Phil laughed as he tugged at Dan’s leg. When Dan continued to spout off nonsense Phil took that as his opportunity to hug both of Dan’s legs in an awkward rugby tackle, causing him to fall down and over Phil.

“Philll,” Dan whined as he buried his nose into Phil’s shoulder. “Why do you keep insisting that I’m the one who’s making this video impossible when it seems you’re determined to have me on top of you?”

Phil blushed at that before shoving Dan off him with a mumbled “you fell on me first.”

Dan straightened in his place before he went back into filming mode; picking up the phone and continuing with the questions. “phanthedinoman, and cool name be-tee-dubs, asks would you rather kill the Queen or Sarah Michelle Gellar? So Phil who would it be; the Queen or your Queen?” Dan asked smirking at the haunted face Phil was pulling.

“I can’t answer that. It’s a horrible question. Dan stop laughing! It’d be like if someone asked you to choose between Jennifer Lawrence and Kanye.” Phil’s look of horror turned to one of triumph when he saw how he’d made Dan lose his little look of glee.

“You are an evil man.”

“You love me anyway.”

“Why I don’t know wherever you’d get that idea from,” Dan replied in mock horror, already deciding that they weren’t editing this out.

“We’re not editing this out, are we?”

“Of course not,” Dan said as he leaned in to kiss Phil. “But we can cut this bit out if you like,” he mumbled against Phil’s lips.

“Okay, stop distracting me I do kind of want to get this done before we have a Phandom attack for not releasing this.”

“Oh the things I sacrifice for them.”

“Dan I’m asking for you to stop kissing me for all of thirty minutes so we can film. Is that really such a hardship?”

“Yes,” Dan said with one last kiss before he sat up, his face the perfect blend of innocence and adoration.

“You’re so sappy, do you know that?” Phil said as he looked at his boyfriend with love in his eyes.

“Only for you.”

“Here, let me fix your nose,” Phil said wielding the Sharpie again.

“Just like old times then.”

“Just like old times.”

“Back to it?”

“Yeah. Back to it.”

“You promise you’ll behave?”

“I promise.” They held each other’s eyes for a beat longer before they turned their attention back to the camera and the ridiculous questions they had been asked.

 

*                             *                             *                             *                             *                             *

 

True to his word, Dan sat for the next twenty-nine minutes on his best behaviour, answering the onslaught of questions with as much gusto and flair as he thought each question deserved. It didn’t (or did) help any that Phil gave him a small smile every time their eyes met before they moved on to the next one.

After another thirty minutes of solid questions, capering, banter and absurdity, even Phil was beginning to wilt under the strain of constant filming.

“You think that’s enough for this year?”

“Phil, we could have just come on and done a high five and it would have been enough for this year.”

“You know that’s not what I mean.”

“It’s fine, honestly. We’ve got over an hour of craziness to get down to about ten minutes of pure gold. And you know our fans will love it regardless of content.”

“But…”

“No buts, love. I know you want it to be perfect and you’ll be up until 3am working on it before I drag you to bed and then you’ll wake up at some ridiculously early time like nine in the morning to go over it for another two hours while I’m still sleeping, but it’s going to be fine.”

Phil noted the ferocity that Dan said the last word with and knew he was reassuring himself as well as Phil. Phil reached out for Dan’s hand and silently started to draw comforting circles with his thumb while Dan bit his lip.

“Hey Bear look at me. Thank you. I know you’ve been on and off this idea throughout the years but you’re right. It’s time. Thank you for being in this with me.” Phil lifted Dan’s hand and pressed a small kiss to it.

Dan lifted his head and looked at their conjoined hands before downright beaming at his Phil. “Thank you for dragging me to the finish line.”

“I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

They sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes, each enjoying the peace and serenity and comfort that came with being around someone you knew so intimately. It was a few minutes before either of them spoke again.

“I’ll go put the kettle on if you want to get everything ready for the edit,” Dan said.

“Give me a few more minutes first.”

“Okay.” It was simple but Phil knew he felt Dan squeeze his hand more tightly to reassure them both as they slipped into silence again.

 

*                             *                             *                             *                             *                             *

 

They were half tempted to cut themselves off from the internet for a few hours after they had posted the video but they were both eager to know if their plan had succeeded.

“Bear, it’ll work. They think they’ve been noticing things that are there for years, they’ll notice.”

“But what if they don’t?” Phil looked over at Dan and noticed that he’d got all worried again. He moved closer to him on the sofa and rested his head on his shoulder.

“The only way they’re not going to notice is if they don’t watch it.”

“You ready to do this then?”

“Yeah, I’ve got my links ready to go.”

“And post.” They both smiled as they saw that their video had uploaded. It felt like this had been more than a year in the making in some weird way.

Dan turned to Phil, his movement causing Phil to have to sit up. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“Do you want to watch TV while we wait for the shit storm then?”

“Good idea.”

They had barely switched on the TV and found a channel when notifications started going off. “See I told you we should have disconnected,” Phil said as Dan reached for his phone.

“And we both agreed that we wouldn’t be able to do that.”

“That’s true,” Phil said looking at Dan again. “You ready to do this?”

“As ready as I’ll ever be,” Dan replied as he opened Twitter. “Woah,” he breathed when he saw that the notifications were going slightly crazy. “Do you think it worked then?”

“I think we might just have outed Phan.”

“Let’s check.”

phangirl: “@danisnotonfire @AmazingPhil are those matching rings!! #phanisreal”

somekindofcrazy: “@danisnotonfire are you married to @AmazingPhil?! #phanisreal”

myshipsmyway: “@danisnotonfire @Amazing Phil IS THIS FOR REAL!?? #phanisreal”

lucieeee: “@danisnotonfire and @AmazingPhil are CANON! #phanisreal”

kickthepj: “@danisnotonfire @AmazingPhil congrats guys, just waiting on invites now”

“Woah,” Phil repeated.

 “Yeah, I think we may have outed Phan.”

“And made our wedding the most un-private affair in the world.”

“We’ve got time for that later.”

“We’re going to have to make another video now.”

“Now, Phil? Because I think you promised me something,” Dan smirked as he threw his phone away and started kissing his fiancé, both unbelievably happy that they could use that word freely now.

**Author's Note:**

> I struggled with the middle section for months so if there's issues with it let me know :) x


End file.
